The Other War
by prime -lover 13
Summary: There was another Cybertronian war, only mildly different. A third group, the Riscouris, stole five girls from their universe. Changed into Cybertronian, they are forced to fight a war they never wanted. They are the Fembots, the Leaders of Honor and the Fighters of Earth. Transformers/Marvel/Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover
1. Chapter 1

In 1946, just after the war, there was a crash landing in Indonesia. Military forces went there but there was no sign of anybody. Just a single, metal and alien-like ship that the United Government of the Nations stored and made the locals stay quiet about it. It wasn't until three years later that they found out it was a bunch of Cybertronians and their captives: Katelyn West, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Ginny Weasley and Tessa Yeager, formally human but now completely Cybertronian.

The five femme's, now labelled as Fembots were ripped from their timezone or dimension and forced to become Cybertronians. This is the story of their war. Of how they fought to defeat the Riscouris and save Earth.

This takes place from when the girls get kidnapped to Age of Extinction.

* * *

The Other War

Author: prime -lover 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter or Transformers.

* * *

Spring narrowed his orange optics down at his two main followers, Spritz and Rut, before relaxing his hard features. "Females, you say? Tough?" The dark blue and grey Cybertronians gave short nods.

Spritz, the grey and shorter Cybertronian, tapped a pad and a hologram lit up the room. It was of young girl, maybe 18 human years. She was average in the human size and had long yellow "hair" and green optics that seemed to mix with brown, blue and hazel.

"Her name is Tessa Yeager. She helped Optimus Prime and the Autobots defeat Megatron in another form, Galvatron." Spring snorted at Optimus Prime."

He tapped it again. A different human girl appeared. She had long red "hair" and brown, plain optics. She seemed to be 17 human years and was seemingly shorter.

"Ginny Weasley. She helped Hadrian Potter end the Wizarding War against Dark Lord Voldemort." Rut informed his leader.

Once more he tapped it. Another human girl appeared. She had yellow "hair" too although it was tucked into "braid" with a "chopstick" in it. Her eyes were a sharp, steely grey and she was average size.

"Annabeth Chase. She helped defeat Kronos, Gaea and the Giants and saved Olympus several times."

He tapped it and another came. She was taller than the others and had curly (and quite bushy) brown "hair" and brown optics. She was slapping a redhaired male across the head.

"Hermione Granger. She helped defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort with Hadrian Potter and Ronald Weasley."

The last human girl was taller than even Granger and had long black hair. Her skin looked to be a soft tanned color and her eyes was a pretty blue, like the sky on a cloudless day.

"Katelyn West. She is an assassin dedicated to destroying HYDRA for killing her nephew, Andy West, and the rest of her family members."

"They are all acceptable. Get them and turn them into Cybertronian femme's. I want to have the Decepticons killed first and then go after Prime and his Bots!"

* * *

*Tessa Emilia Yeager*

Tessa thanked God for silence. She was 16 years old and her father refused to let her go out with the cute senior guy in her school, Shane. So after getting into a huge fight with him, she had stormed off into the woods past their property.

She ducked under a branch as she came into a clear. A log was tipped over it so she sat down with a pout. She hunched her shoulders angrily. Why wouldn't her dad let her go on a date? Who cares if he was two years older? Not like her dad knew she wanted to go on a date with a 18-year-old.

_Like that would go down well. _

She didn't notice the portal of orange until she was lifted upside down and found herself staring at a navy green, orange optic Riscouris.

"Oh. My. GOD! DAD!" Tessa screamed with fear. The robot sniffed.

"Designation: Tessa Emilia Yeager. Conclusion: Loud. Statement: Time to go." Tessa blinked at that when she heard branches.

"DAD! DAD! DADDY!" Tessa sobbed loudly as they entered the portal, her father's shocked and devastated face the last thing she saw before blacking out completely.

* * *

*Ginevra Molly Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger*

17 year old Ginny Weasley gave a sigh of relief. She and Hermione finally had some girl time. I mean, you can be by a bunch of guys only so long.

They were currently camping. The guys were out swimming, in the dark no less and Hermione had finally stopping griping how much idiots they were.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Ginny asked her friend, tucking her flaming red hair into a ponytail before freezing at what was behind her very bored friend.

"I don't know. What do girls at slumber parties do? Paint our nails? Read magazines? Talk about boys? Well, Charlie's actually looking pretty hot, but I don't think we should be talking about boys so soon after our breakups, right? Gin? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, stopping her rant. She turned around and balked.

A orange portal that had a dark green robot with orange eyes was walking out of it. He had a girl maybe a year younger than them with long blond hair in a cage. She was passed out and slumped against the bars.

The robot scanned them. "Designation: Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Weasley. Emotion: Scared. Statement: We must go." Hermione shot towards her bag where he wand was with Ginny in tow but the robot grabbed Hermione. She started screaming as Ginny shot a stupify.

It bounced off his metal body and went straight the red haired child. With a hit, she blacked out.

* * *

*Annabeth Elizabeth Chase*

I hid a smile as I saw Seaweed Brain sprint past me, trying in vain to catch up to me. Or what he thought was me. I smirked in a amusement before going deeper into the woods where I thought was the flag.

I, quietly, cackled at the thought of beating my fiance and getting my $50 from Conner, Travis, Katie, Piper and Clarisse. I padded across the trees only to get a flash of light in my face.

A portal with a dark green freaking robot with orange eyes (or optics) was striding out. I quietly drew my knife. A grey light fell across my invisible body and the trees. His eyes paused on my figure and they flickered to a darker orange.

"Designation: Annabeth Elizabeth Chase. Statement: Time to go." He deadpanned. I cursed as I tried to slash at the arm. It batted my knife away and grabbed me, my hat falling.

I started screaming for my Seaweed Brain but it was too late. We were already into a portal and I were out cold.

* * *

*Katelyn Natalie West*

I glanced through all my bank accounts, starting with France and going through Greece, Russia, China, Japan, etc. They were paying me for taking out Dino Felcht, the egomaniac terrorist.

I chuckled seeing how much I had in France. It was always my favorite country besides America and Germany and they had sent me doubled what they owed.

I leaned back in my chair, confident. I was the world's most deadly and feared assassins that only the highest government officials knew about. I had a watch that could change my form so I was many people.

I was the beautiful and busty Latino Rona Retz, ex-wife to Andy Retz, famous photographer. I was the blond and hazel eyed Fallon Janes. I was the red haired, blue eyed Cara Wintz. Etc, etc. I was many people. It had been many years since I had my called 'Katelyn' or 'Kate' or 'Katie'. I gave a sigh before something strange happened.

A orange portal formed in my garden and a robot with dark green armor and orange eyes came out of it, crushing my roses and lilies. I stared in shock. "What the..."

It scanned me. "Designation: Katelyn Natalia West." It scooped my up and before I could tap my watch for a weapon, snapped my wrist. I screamed in pain but it tossed me into a bird cage with several other girls. "Statement: Lord Spring will be happy." It went through the portal and I black out from both the pain and shock.


	2. Chapter 2

In 1946, just after the war, there was a crash landing in Indonesia. Military forces went there but there was no sign of anybody. Just a single, metal and alien-like ship that the United Government of the Nations stored and made the locals stay quiet about it. It wasn't until three years later that they found out it was a bunch of Cybertronians and their captives: Katelyn West, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Ginny Weasley and Tessa Yeager, formally human but now completely Cybertronian.

The five femme's, now labelled as Fembots were ripped from their timezone or dimension and forced to become Cybertronians. This is the story of their war. Of how they fought to defeat the Riscouris and save Earth.

This takes place from when the girls get kidnapped to Age of Extinction.

* * *

The Other War

Author: prime -lover 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter or Transformers.

* * *

Katelyn's POV

I woke up, not in my nice tan slacks, black shoes and non wrinkled black blouse, but in a skin-tight black suit. Four other girls; two blonds, a red head and a brown haired girl; were all in the same outfits.

The first blond who had sharp, steely grey eyes and looked to be 18 glanced around. "Where are we?" I now noticed each suit had a strip across the chest. Hers happened to be red.

"I don't know." The red head with chocolate brown eyes with a green strip across her chest grumbled. "Me and Mione,"

"Don't call me that!" The brown haired girl with the light blue strip across her chest shrieked.

"Were camping and then we were taken by some weird robot. Hey, you okay?" A 15 year old girl with curly blond hair, big green-hazel eyes and had a light pink strip across her chest sniffed.

"I want my dad." I sighed at her tearful answer.

I looked at her with a warm smile. "Sweetie, it's okay. We're all here and we'll all work together to get out of here and to get you back to your dad." She glanced at the girls. "Correct?" They nodded. "I'm Lyn Westin." I said, careful to keep my former nickname.

"Annabeth Chase." The grey eyed blond informed her.

"Hermione Granger." The brown haired girl said.

"Ginny Weasley." The red head stated.

"T-Tessa Yeager." The other blond sniffed.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled. "Now where the hell are we?" We looked around and found we were in a large metal room. It had five beds and drawers with different color schemes.

Annabeth's bed had a dark red comforter with the a small grey owl at the corner with grey pillows. Her drawer looked to be a dark red wood, maybe bloodwood or ceder.

Hermione's bed had a light blue comforter with a white fox at the corner with white pillows. Her drawer was a white colored woods, maybe maple or pine.

Ginny's bed had a dark green comforter with a lion that had a red-yellow mane with red and yellow pillows. Her drawer looked to be dark red wood too.

Tessa's bed had a light pink comforter with a small white kitten at the corner with white pillows that had pink swirly designs on it. Her drawer looked to be maple or pine.

Finally my strip happened to be a dark purple and my bed had a dark purple comforter with a black cat at the corner. My drawer looked to be a black wood, like mahogany or ebony wood.

"What's in the drawers?" Annabeth asked. Ginny warily stepped up to hers and opened it. With a deep frown she pulled out a dark green shirt.

"They're all green." She said with a deep frown. We glanced at each other before going to our drawers. I looked at my clothes. Instead of different selections of colors, I had dark purple and light purple. All of it was purple.

"What in Hades name?" Annabeth said fiercely holding up a red dress. "Why the Hades are we here? I DEMAND TO KNOW!" She screamed glaring at that walls angrily.

"Why in Merlin's name are you cursing like that?" Hermione asked her holding up a cute light blue shirt. "These robots have good taste in clothing." Before Annabeth could answer that question, there was a cling and the far right wall began to shift and soon melted away to show a dark red robot with orange optics.

He set down five trays onto a table that fucking came from the ground and scanned the room. "Good Primus." He muttered. "Your appointment with Doc Bot is tomorrow where we're going to prep you for surgery, femmes." _Femme? _But I shook that off taking a step towards him.

"Where are we?" His optics dimmed for a second before he sat down and the wall melted back.

"You are at the Turpis, home base to the Riscouris." He informed us firmly. Annabeth looked wary, keeping hold of Tessa who was shaking in fear, eyes wide.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked. He turned to look at her and she shrunk back quickly. He looked back at me with a frown.

"I am Riuk, twin to Rut." He scowled when he said Rut. "Rut is third of command of the Riscouris." He said to me darkly. "And I am but a lowly tactical officer."

"That's still useful." Annabeth said warily. "I'd rather be tactical officer than leader or third of command." He grunted, optics dimming once more.

"Hmm, it seems I am of use. Til we meet again." He pushed himself up and saluted.

I saluted back, somewhat sarcastically. "Till we meet again, Tactical Officer Riut, brother of Rut." An amused look flickered before his eyes as he went through the melted doorway.

"Surgery?" Tessa muttered as Ginny cautiously walked up to the dark green tray. Again they had the different color schemes. She touched the tray and food appeared rapidly.

"Sweet! Food!" Ginny cried out. "It just appears what you want!" She informed them. I frowned.

"Eat." I said to them. "Then we'll try to piece this together."


	3. Chapter 3

In 1946, just after the war, there was a crash landing in Indonesia. Military forces went there but there was no sign of anybody. Just a single, metal and alien-like ship that the United Government of the Nations stored and made the locals stay quiet about it. It wasn't until three years later that they found out it was a bunch of Cybertronians and their captives: Katelyn West, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Ginny Weasley and Tessa Yeager, formally human but now completely Cybertronian.

The five femme's, now labelled as Fembots were ripped from their timezone or dimension and forced to become Cybertronians. This is the story of their war. Of how they fought to defeat the Riscouris and save Earth.

I've decided to take this a different route than from when they were kidnapped to Age of Extinction. The bots and cons'll come in later! :)

* * *

The Other War

Author: prime -lover 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter or Transformers.

* * *

Katelyn's POV

After we had eaten, the plates and table had melted into the floor and we'd taken refugee onto our beds.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ginny demanded. I sighed, leaning back into my many pillows. We had all changed into pajamas, all the same, shorts and a t-shirt with socks.

"We are surrounded by...aliens..." I gave them a pinched, unamused look. Tessa hugged a pink swirled pillow fearfully.

"So it's true?" She cried out. "They're going to do experiments and..._they're gonna dissect our brains?_" Hermione gave a fear-filled shriek that made me and Annabeth wince. _  
_

"That's not going to happen." Annabeth said firmly before looking towards me. I frowned.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"You're our leader." She stated. "Lead." My eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why can't you?" I asked, reeling back from shock. Annabeth gave an eyeroll as she began to play with a beaded necklace I had just realized was there. I eyed the, obvious, engagement ring with a sapphire in the middle then little diamonds surrounding it on a white gold ring.

"I prefer being the tactics commander or tactical officer. Not a leader. That is- was my fiance's job." Her shoulders drooped as I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Tessa looked upset too. "Was anyone else engaged?"

Hermione gave a snort. "No. Me and Ron broke up. Too different, I suppose. Bloody hell, we saved the Wizarding World together. The least he could do is listen to me and not try to get in my pants always."

Ginny looked affronted. "That's what my dear brother did. God. Me and Harry broke up too. Wasn't feelin' the spark all too well." She grimaced. "Lasted two months with that boy." She gave a deep sigh. "And what a good kisser he was too." I chuckled.

"What about you Tessa?" I asked gently. Her shoulder's drooped.

"My dad's super protective. My mom died when I was a toddler and I'm - I was his only relative. He wanted me to get through school and then go after boys but Shane's a really cute senior..." Ginny snickered at the look on the girl's face. "His Irish accent's _really _cute too. What about you Lyn?" I gave her a wry smile.

"No one really was for me. I was a lone wolf." Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "My family were murdered when I was younger by a terrorist group called HYDRA and I went on a rampage and became an assassin. I was the fearless Ghost. No one could see me. I was cruel. I was cold blooded. And I also had to take care of my only relative - my five year old nephew, Andy." Hermione gave an small smile. "When he turned six years old though...his class was held hostage and he was killed by a group called RAOED (Russian Association of Evil Doers). I really went on a rampage. No one could stop me. I was deadly and cold. That's where it ends, I suppose. I was kidnapped."

"You poor soul." Ginny murmured. They all nodded and agreed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Poor?" I asked incredulously. "Soul? I killed people!"

"Bad people." Annabeth replied. She leaned back, staring at them. "As much as I would like to tell my secrets, we should probably get to bed. Who knows what they'll do tomorrow." Everyone looked to me and I sighed.

"You heard the tactical officer! Off to bed!" I said mock cheerfully and the lights that were formally there shut off completely.

"Oh, thank you dearest leader." Ginny said dryly. I rolled my eyes and curled into my blankets. "Night, ladies." Ginny muttered.

There were murmurs of good night as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning we were woken up by Riut and quickly dressed a jump suit like the one we wore last night. The difference was mine was all dark purple. Hermione's was all light blue. Ginny's was all dark green. Tessa's was all light pink. Annabeth's was all dark red.

We were put in a cage and Riut walked down an all metal hallway. We passes several different colored robots (mostly dark colored ones), all with orange optics and all male until we got to a door with a small sign above it that said, **_Doctor_ Pactmake**.

Riut walked in and I saw a shorter, stockier robot with a bright fire engine red coloring and bright pink optics. "Riut! Hello!" The mech said cheerfully as said mech set our cage down onto a purple counter. "Are these the humans?" He said staring into our cage excitedly, reminding me of a puppy.

"Yeah, Mac, they are." Mac looked steadfastly excited as another robot, this time taller with red optics and dark grey coloring strode in.

"Tactical Officer Riut." The mech said shortly before eyeing us. "They are ready for prepping for surgery, correct?" Ginny snorted before snickering to Tessa, "He said "for" twice in a row." Tessa giggled.

Riut scowled at the mech but nodded. "They are perfectly healthy and ready for the transfer." I frowned. _What transfer? _

"Good." The mech nodded. "Do they understand us?" Irritation flickered over our new friend's face but he nodded angrily.

"Yes, they are an intelligent species. Annabeth Chase is one of the smartest Athena children of her siblings." He added and Annabeth looked extremely smug at that moment.

"I don't care." The mech stated dryly before turning to me. "Katelyn Natalie West." Confused frowns flickered across my new friend's faces. "Start with her, MacIntyre. Then go to Tessa Emilia Yeager. I will do the rest." Mac nodded.

"Got it, Doc Bot." Mac said cheerfully, ignoring the mech's angered stare as he opened the cage and scooped me up. "Aw, she's so adorable. And squishy." I was flushing in embarrassment at the first part but looked horrified at the second.

"I will have you know, this is all muscle, sir!" I said angrily. He laughed, setting me down on a dark green counter. I huffed at him as glass enclosed on me. I frowned, putting my hands on it and squinting at the mech who happened to be pressing buttons excitedly.

"What's going on?" I demanded as I felt something poke my side. I jumped and spun to see a pair of robot hands. I pressed against the wall and they attacked me again. I began to fight back but it was no use. Within seconds, I was only in my black lacy bra and panties set. Smoke began to clear the room and I felt dizzy, not feeling the needles poking into my chest, legs, arms, neck and head.

Within moments, I was fast asleep, not knowing my soul would be sucked out and put in another body.


End file.
